Der Herr der Ringe: Die Abenteuer von Aragorn
thumb Die Abenteuer von Aragorn (engl. Aragorns Quest) ist ein Videospiel aus dem Jahr 2010, das für Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 3 und PSP erschienen ist. In dem Spiel kann der Spieler alleine mit Aragorn oder zu zweit mit Aragorn (Spieler 1) und Gandalf (Spieler 2) spielen. Dabei kann man in den verschiedenen Levels verschiedene Verbesserungen für die Charaktere finden. Die Geschichte erzählt Sam seinen Kindern. Hier wird die Spielhandlung aus dem Wii-Spiel erklärt. Levels # Prolog: Das Schwarze Tor: Aragorn muss Sauron beschäftigen, damit er Frodo nicht erblickt. # Flucht zur Furt: Aragorn muss mit Frodo, Merry, Pippin und Sam von Bree aus zur Bruinen- Furt ziehen. Dabei versuchen Goblins und Strolche sie aufzuhalten. Kurz vor dem Ende des Levels kommt es zum Kampf auf der Wetterspitze. Danach muss man Athelas finden, um Frodo am Leben zu erhalten. Am Ende des Levels muss man gegen einen Troll kämpfen. # Bruchtal: Arwen hat Frodo nach Bruchtal gebracht. Nun muss Aragorn die restlichen Hobbits nach Bruchtal bringen. Unterwegs begegnen sie Boromir, welcher von Goblins angegriffen wird. Sie helfen ihm, ziehen aber alleine nach Bruchtal weiter. Nach dem sie in Bruchtal ankommen bittet Elrond Aragorn, die Botschafter aus dem Düsterwald (Legolas) und von den Zwergen (Gimli) zu suchen, denn diese sind noch nicht eingetroffen. Aragorn findet sie und kehrt mit ihnen nach Bruchtal zurück, wo er Anduril bekommt. Nun liefert er sich einen Kampf mit Boromir, um sich dessen Gefolgschaft zu sichern, und gewinnt diesen. Als letzte Aufgabe muss Aragorn die Hobbits Merry und Pippin zurück nach Bruchtal bringen, da sie von Spinnen gefangen genommen wurden. Schließlich nimmt Aragorn an Elronds Rat teil, in welchem darüber debattiert wird, was mit dem Einen Ring geschehen soll und die Gemeinschaft des Ringes wird ausgewählt. # Moria: Nach dem Aufbruch von Bruchtal gelangt die Gemeinschaft nach Moria. Nun muss Aragorn sie durch die Mienen führen und sich vor Goblins und Spinnen in acht nehmen. thumb|Der Balrog Schließlich kommen sie in die Kammer von Mazabul, in welcher sie von Goblins und einem Höhlentroll angegriffen werden. Sie können ihn besiegen, müssen jedoch aus der Kammer flüchten. In der Stadt Zwergenbinge werden sie nochmals von Goblins und zwei Höhlentrollen angegriffen. Nachdem sie die Höhlentrolle besiegt haben, erscheint ein Balrog vor welchem sie flüchten müssen. Sie kämpfen sich durch zwei Hallen bis zur Brücke von Khazad-dûm, wo Gandalf gegen den Balrog kämpft und mit diesem in den Abgrund fällt. # Fangorn- Wald: Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas verfolgen die Uruk-hai, die Merry und Pippin am Amon Hen gefangen genommen haben. Als sie diese finden werden die Uruk-hai von den Reitern von Rohan überfallen. Nach dem Ende des Kampfes spricht Aragorn mit Éomer welcher ihm mitteilt, dass einige Gruppen von Uruk-hai in den Fangornwald geflohen sind. Nachdem Aragorn und seine Gefährten einige Orks und Uruk-hai erschlagen haben, treffen sie auf einen Ent welcher Hilfe beim Zerstören eines Orklagers braucht. Nachdem das Lager zerstört ist, bekommt Aragorn einen Ent-Trank, durch welchen er mächtige Schläge ausführen kann. Dann zerstören sie noch ein Lager und treffen schließlich auf Gandalf den Weißen. # Rohan: Nachdem Gandalf wieder zu Aragorn gestoßen ist, machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Edoras um König Théoden vom Einfluss Sarumans zu befeien. Als ihnen jedoch der Zutritt nach Edoras verwehrt wird, hilft ihnen Frau Éowyn, nachdem Aragorn die Berichte der drei Wachttürme in der West- Emnet eingeholt hat, in die Stadt zu kommen. Nach dem sie Théoden befreit haben, muss Aragorn ihm helfen Gríma Schlangenzunges Schergen zu besiegen. Nachdem dies geglückt ist, hilft Aragorn beim Befreien eines Dorfes. Als er abermals auf Éomer trifft, befiehlt dieser die Signalfeuer in der West- Emnet zu entzünden. Nachdem Aragorn dies getan hat, muss er einen Konvoi, der nach Helms Klamm geht beschützen. Unterwegs werden sie von vielen Wargen und Orks angegriffen, die zuletzt jedoch besiegt werden können. # Helms Klamm: Aragorn muss nun den Männern Rohans helfen Helms Klamm zu verteidigen. thumb|Uruk-hai Attacke Sie können anfangs drei Belagerungstürme, einen Rammbock und viele Orks zurückschlagen, doch dann wird der Klammwall durchbrochen und Aragorn muss sich mit den Soldaten und verwundeten Zivilisten in den zweiten Ring zurückziehen und das Tor schließen. Nachdem er drei Leitern zurückgeschlagen hat, befiehlt Théoden, eine Zugbrücke hochzuziehen. Als dies geglückt ist, bricht ein Berseker Uruk-hai durch das Tor und kämpft gegen Aragorn. Als der Uruk-hai besiegt ist, reiten die Rohirrim hinaus und stellen sich den Uruk-hai. # Pelennorfelder: Aragorn hat mit Hilfe der Geisterarmee die Schiffe der Korsaren gekapert und hat im Hafen von Minas Tirith angelegt. Dort wird er von einer Gruppe von Orks empfangen. Nachdem er diese vernichtet hat, eilt er in Richtung Stadt, wo er gegen einen Berseker Uruk-hai kämpfen muss. Als er dies geschafft hat, eilt er weiter nach Minas Tirith vor dessen Mauern er gegen einen Kampftroll kämpfen muss. Als er diesen besiegt wird ein Loch in die Mauer geschossen, wodurch viele Orks in die Stadt eindringen. Als er in dieses Loch Öl gießt, wird es entzündet und die Orks fliehen. Nun eilt er weiter und kämpft gegen zahlreiche Orks und Trolle, bis er zusammen mit Gandalf gegen den Hexenkönig von Angmar kämpft, welchen er zwar zu Boden wirft, aber nicht besiegen kann. Kurz darauf ertönen die Hörner der Rohirrim und die Reiter von Rohan treten in die Schlacht ein. Aragorn eilt zu ihnen und gemeinsam besiegen sie die Warge auf dem Schlachtfeld und drei Olifanten. Als der letzte Olifant fällt, wird der Hexenkönig von Éowyn getötet. Gleich darauf betreten noch einmal fünf Olifanten das Schlachtfeld, doch auch diese werden besiegt und gehen zu Boden. Schließlich fliehen die Streitkräfte Mordors und die Schlacht ist gewonnen. # Das Schwarze Tor: Aragorn marschiert mit all seinen Männern vor das Schwarze Tor von Mordor und fordert Sauron heraus. Nachdem er Saurons Mund besiegt hat Verdeidigt er sich gegen Bogenschützen, Trolle und Orks, bis der Eine Ring zerstört wird und Sauron fällt. # Das Auenland: Am Anfang lernt man im Auenland mit Frodo Gamdschie die Grundlagen im Schwertkampf, Verteidigung, Bogenschießen, Reiten und Kampf an Ständen, die von den Hobbits aufgebaut wurden, denn der König kommt ins Auenland und es wird ein großes Fest gefeiert. Nach dem die Story abgeschlossen ist kann man alle Levels so oft spielen wie man will. Cheats Wii Aragorn (Spieler 1): * C2C2C = Unendlich Pfeile * Z1122 = Unendlich Stärke Gandalf (Spieler 2): * B1B1B = Unendlich Flamme von Arnor ( Magie) Charaktere * Aragorn (Spieler 1) / Frodo Beutlin (Spieler 1) * Gandalf (Spieler 2) / Elanor Gamdschie (Spieler 2) * Gimli / Samwise Gamdschie * Legolas / Frodo Beutlin * Pippin / Merry * Boromir / Théoden * Arwen / Éowyn * Elrond / Éomer Quellen Die Abenteuer von Aragorn (Wii) www.spieletipps.de www.aragorns-abenteuer.de Kategorie:Videospiel en:The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest ru:The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn’s Quest Kategorie:Unkanonischer Artikel